Support is requested to partially fund an International Symposium, which will be titled, "The Molecular Mechanisms of Membrane Fusion". Membrane fusion is of importance in many cellular processes, such as endocytosis, exocytosis, membrane biogenesis and fertilization in biological cell systems. The Symposium is planned for October 13-15, 1986, at the Center for Tomorrow, SUNYAB Amherst Campus. A total of about 30 speakers and discussants, each a leading expert in his or her field is expected to attend. The speakers will be requested to present a timely overview, new data and personal opinion on an assigned topic in their area of expertise. Workshop style discussion will intersperse with presentation. The speakers will be requested to submit a written manuscript. These manuscripts and the discussion will form the basis for publication of the Proceedings of the Symposium. This will be the first Symposium specifically addressing the molecular mechanisms of membrane fusion. While many reports on the physico-chemical process of membrane fusion have appeared in the literature, and much information has accumulated, there has been no comprehensive meeting of workers in the field. A meeting dedicated to the exchange of ideas, results and interpretations on the phenomenon of membrane fusion in biological systems is needed to establish baseline agreement and clarify issues in the field. This meeting will be timely and would foster the formation of meaningful concepts for understanding the molecular mechanisms of membrane fusion.